


the air emergency

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the air emergency

Well Rachel was fifteen years old and in a plane going to NASA to help them out with a few problems that had arisen lately

"hello and have a good flight"

"thank you"

she was then stopped by a flight attendant who whispered something very important into her ear

"you're the only other pilot on this plane, if something happens you have to take control so you're up front"

"understood"

and well things went from a good flight to bad within an hour of flying and Rachel got in the cockpit within five minutes of the emergency

"how can I help you two?"

"get in the captain's chair Rachel I can't fly and neither can my co-pilot"

"what's wrong?"

"oh not much, just the fact that we somehow lost control of the plane and both of us have injured our wrists trying to get it back under control and it's not happening"

"I get you"

and so she fights the plane for twenty minutes before she gets it back under control but then a new problem comes up and it's not one she's happy about

"mayday, mayday, mayday this is United Airlines flight 487 both pilots are down and we're running out of fuel"

she waits a few minutes and then repeats her call

"mayday, mayday, mayday this is United Airlines flight 487 can anyone hear me?"

she waits for about five seconds and then she gets a response

"this is air traffic control who are you and what's the problem?"

"this is Rachel Thompson and both pilots are too injured to fly the plane and we're running out of fuel"

"all right you're close to the airport now so start your decent and get to runway 7 and you're the first person to land there"

"thank you"

and so with those directions she easily guides the plane safely to the ground and just in time too because as soon as she stopped she found out that she was out of fuel

"that was too close for comfort"

"what makes you say that?"

"easy because we just now ran out of fuel"

"you're right that was a close one"

many years later she would have another emergency on her hands in the air but because of who she was she quickly took control and ended things safely


End file.
